The present invention relates to a combination of a clock and stand, and, more particularly, to clock and stand combination wherein the stand may be attached to any flat horizontal or vertical surface with the clock being arrangeable to have the face thereof in its proper orientation.
Generally, desk clocks have a stand which enable them to be set on a flat horizontal surface with the clock on the upward side thereof. There desk clocks can be permanently or detachably fitted to such a stand. However, a clock and stand arrangement of this type can only be used on the top of a flat, horizontal surface or else the clock will be incorrectly oriented.